This invention relates to display cases for dispensing articles such as cosmetics.
One type of display case that is known comprises a cover member releasably detachable from a housing but in this device, the cover members can accidentally be separated from the housing by the user while attempting to manipulate same for dispensing an article.
This cover member is not designed to require angular displacement for detachment but only a simple translatory motion.